bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkato Kyuii
'Senkato Kyuii( 専科圭善, Peaceful War) is a human that has a powerful affinity with fire through his use of Fullbring.. He was a former assassin for hire who as of now, given up on this life for some unknown reason and took to working within the group known as Xcution Reborn. Appearance Senkato has ruby colored eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark jet black hair with crimson tips and bangs that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His typical clothing is consisted of a red collared dress shirt that is open at the collar. One sleeve is cut at the elbow while the other is completely cut at the shoulder. On top of that he wears a leather vest. He wears three belts one red and the other two black around his waist, and wears black jeans with spurs attached to them that look like shuriken. He then wears a set of black gloves that are fingerless only around the index, middle fingers, and thumbs. Personailty Senkato is a man that is really mellow. He promotes peace where ever he goes. He's intelligent, philisophical, and guiding. He loves being asked questions and is a born leader. He keeps all of his negative emotions inside of him. He only releases those emotions through his battles with his fullbring active. He is directly connected with his fullbring through his personality and emotions. Senkato loves showing who he is to everybody and surprising people with his sudden change in personality in battle. He becomes the total opposite of himself in battle due to the fact that he is fully envelopped by his negative emotions. History Senkato's past is kept very close to him. All most people know of him is the fact that he used to be an assassin for hire, which seemingly doesn't match his personality. Equipment Pistol: A remnant from his past, Senkato keeps a pistol strapped to his waist. The gun is always missing a clip with the safety off, but Senkato has been able to use his fullbring powers to cause the soul of the pistol to create bullets made of reishi. The bullets aren't dense enouh to kill a person, and act more as a detterent similiar to a BB gun or air gun. Bowie Knife: A medium sized knife that resides within the right pants leg of Senkato. Xcution Reborn Phone: Similar to that of the 'Soul Phones' which the Gotei 13 carry, its specifically designed to keep in touch with other fellow Fullbringers and track spiritual pressures of nearly any nature within a kilometer radius. Power & Abilites High Spiritual Energy: Senkato has demostrated a large enough amount of spirit energy to affect the world around him, such as in the manner of breaking glass or dispersing smoke. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Senkato has become very acute at picking up on an enemy's weakness throughout his assassinations and the training he recieved from them. The training he has done has caused him to process information quickly and react to it as fast as he can. Hand to Hand Combat Master: Senkato has shown himself to be very proficient in the art of locking and deflecting attacks from his opponents as well as shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. He is capable of blocking and defending attacks from multiple assailints and countering them as well as even disarming the opponent. Fullbring Hellraiser (ヘルレイザー Herureizā): Fullbring works by allowing to manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects, such as using a drink's soul to have it help him drink it, or, if they have a particular affinity to an object , then Fullbring can be used to alter the objects form. Senkato's fullbring is known as Hellraiser. It allows for Senkato to manipulate the soul of fire and heat and even create it in certain instances by pulling on the soul of heat made through strong forces to explode into flames. The flames are under his complete influence along with the heat eminatting from them allowing the flames to not be harmful to him. The amount of things he is able to create with his flames are only limited by the imagination. He has been known to create bladed weapons and weild them without any inconveince, form shadow limbs to grip objects and people. The focus of Senkato's fullbring are his gloves which transform into gauntlets that envelop his whole hand and stop at his elbow. They have metal platings on them to deflect blades with three jewels embedded within each one. The knuckles of the gauntlets are studded for extra damage. The jewels are what give away the amount of techniques he can use turning from red to black in color after an ability is used. After a set time limit of ten minutes one of the jewels will relight becoming red once more. Earth Scorcher: This relies off of Hellraiser's ability to turn excess heat into full flames to be used as an attack and defensive move. Senkato strikes the ground with his fist and black flames erupt around him and make a wall of fire around him. Senkato can also send the flames forward but not from the same attack before. He can send the flames forward erupting from the earth to engulf his targets. Running Fire: Senkato creates a large sphere of fire between his hands and then fires it toward the target in a stream of fire that is hot enough to melt most metals. Zanpakutos don't melt but do heat up to a good degree to cause the opponet to drop their weapons. This ability causes a jewel to black out. '''Burning Rage: '''Hellraiser's most powerful ability. He forms an orb similar to Running Fire. His body becomes coated in flames turning black and intesifing with his emotions as he charges toward his enemy with the orb in his hand. When the attack makes contact the orb grows bigger burning the opponnet with heat accompanied with that of the internal tempeture of volcanoes. Some times the force is enough to push the target across the ground and drag them along. Senkato ends this ability by shooting the black flames that cover his body along with the orb and causing it to explode in the target's face. His fullbring is slighty cracked and all but one jewel is blacked out, meaning he can only do one more ability until he recovers more jewels and leaves him slightly exhausted. Trivia Quotes Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Xcution Reborn